


Presenting Too Young

by Sohama



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha Stiles Stilinski, Alpha/Alpha Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Animalistic, Bondage, Cock Cages, Consensual, Control Issues, Crazy Peter, Dom/sub, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Not totally sane Stiles (he has been through a lot poor him), Porn With Plot, Rough Sex, a tiny bit...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-27 21:47:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13889775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sohama/pseuds/Sohama
Summary: Omega reach puberty at twelve or thirteen, thighs full of slick. Betas gain their soothing and neutral scent at around fifteen. When Alphas pop their knot for the first time, it’s usually between the age of eighteen and twenty-one years old. And it takes that much time for a damn good reason.So when Stiles pops his knot at eleven... He's very scared.





	1. Chapter 1

When Stiles wakes up one morning to find that he popped his knot at eleven years old, there’s a deep feeling of shock and fright that fills him.

This is not normal and he knows it. Omega reach puberty at twelve or thirteen, thighs full of slick. Betas gain their soothing and neutral scents at around fifteen. When alpha pop their knot for the first time, it’s usually between the age of eighteen and twenty-one years old. And it takes that much time for a damn good reason.

Alphas, who constitute about ten percent of the population, are unstable. They have a lot of testosterone in their systems, making them overly strong, aggressive and horny. It is hypothesised that alphas don’t present when they’re teenagers because the mix of hormones would make them too dangerous.

So Stiles is understandably scared. Especially since he knows that only half of the alphas stay relatively normal by becoming total control freaks. The other half either becomes a criminal or completely crazy. Heck! Ninety percent of rapists are alphas, unsurprisingly.

Stiles fucking _hopes_ he’s going to become a control freak. Being arrested by his own dad becomes his greatest fear.

***

The first year after Stiles presents is awkward and painful. The most important reason why: boners.

Stiles gets hard _all the time_ and it’s completely humiliating. At home, it isn’t so bad because his dad is awesome and pretends that he doesn’t notice anything.

At school though? The kids think he’s a disgusting freak. And why wouldn’t they? Girls probably don’t think about sex yet. Boys are maybe starting to realise that they can masturbate. And sure, a few of the kids present as omegas, but it’s something very easy to hide.

And then there is Stiles, with the perpetual huge tent in his pants. The kids all laugh at him. There’s even this boy, Josh, and his gang of friends that tease him mercilessly.

This, of course, makes Stiles very mad, which amuses the kids. Despite himself, he gets into fights, which he loses all the time because he might be an alpha and stronger, but he’s still outnumbered. He throws a few good hits however, and this gets him in the principal’s office.

That’s when Stiles starts to notice how the adults look at him, like he’s a time bomb. They don’t trust him. Maybe they’re even a bit scared of him.

“Why aren’t you doing anything about those boys?” the Sheriff asks the principal when Stiles got sent one too many times.

The principal sighs, looking tired. “I met them all with their parents. I’ve also noticed the school personnel so that they keep an eye on…” the principal clearly tries to read Stiles’ name on a document before giving up. “… Stiles. But… Sheriff… He _needs_ to control himself. I’ve never met an alpha this young and if he can’t control himself now, I dread to think about what’s going to happen once he’s in high school.”

At that, the Sheriff slumps in his chair. Stiles’ body, however, is completely tense. He knows he’s angry for no good reason.

“Fine,” the Sheriff agrees before standing up. “Let’s go home,” he tells Stiles.

Stiles quickly follows his father out of the principal’s office, scared he’s going to say something he shouldn’t.

***

After that day, Stiles is forced to meditate every day. His father shows him breathing techniques and they even go to some yoga classes together for a short while, which is completely ridiculous, hence why they stop going.

At first, Stiles fights it. He doesn’t _want_ to breathe deeply or to just sit and do nothing until he supposedly calms down. But… at some point, he has to accept that it _does_ help.

Taking some time to calm down after school is so helpful, it’s stupid. Stiles fidgets less. He sleeps better. Eats more. He controls himself better when he is faced with Josh and his gang. All because his anger doesn’t get the chance to accumulate itself.

But the teasing still continues and it’s getting meaner every single day.

It’s when Stiles is about to turn thirteen that he does something stupid but brilliant.

After taking a shower in the morning, Stiles is just glad that he’s flaccid. He’s glad that there is no ache in his groin, no pulsing heat, no leaking, no itch that is so hard to satisfy. He really wants to stop time right there. He wants his body to stay that way.

And so, it’s almost unconsciously that he walks to his room, his towel still around his shoulders. He then goes to his desk and starts pulling open his drawers. He rummages in them until he finds a small roll of tape. Stiles pulls it out and…

He pauses. Is this really a good idea? It kind of sounds like a bad plan. Like the type of plan his dad is going to find out and not be happy about.

But then there’s a slow stirring in Stiles’ cock and the boy feels like crying in frustration. Worse case scenario, he can always take it off, right? Decided, Stiles gently starts taping his dick, right over the part where his knot normally grows. He’s careful, not taping too tight that blood won’t be able to circulate, but tight enough that his cock shouldn’t have any room to get hard.

Once he’s done, he realises that the tape is very uncomfortable. More than uncomfortable, it irritates the skin on his thighs and it also painfully pokes his balls when he walks. This is exactly what he needs.

Stiles decides to keep the tape for the entire day at school and, for the first time since he presented, he has a _good_ day. No one teases him because, for once, there’s nothing to tease him about. No knot, no tent in his pants, nothing.

It’s awesome.

***

At fifteen, Stiles thinks very seriously about cutting off his cock. He even finds himself with a knife in one hand and his dick in the other as he stands naked in the bathroom.

He stays there, he doesn’t know how long. He hesitates.

As awesome as the tape has been for the last two years, Stiles has to come to a very hard truth: it’s hurting him pretty badly, both physically and mentally.

Mentally, because Stiles can’t leave the house without taping. He has felt like an animal the few times his dad didn’t let him enough time to wrap his cock before leaving. Stiles’ self-esteem has greatly deteriorated too. Of course, it has been going lower and lower ever since he presented, but with the tape it has taken a nose-dive. At first, it seemed great, but then Stiles has grown dependant of the tape and some days, he’s pretty sure that he would be nothing without it. He’s just a hormone-driven Alpha that pops boners all the time and that can’t concentrate whenever he smells other Alphas. Because, of course, he had to be an even bigger creep by being attracted to and by perving on older Alphas. He’s just a fucking little creep that can only hide and try to be normal with a fucking piece of tape.

And then physically because… well… his cock and the whole area is just a massive bruise at this point. The skin on his thighs is scratched, always red and even bleeding at some places. His cock is… kind of blue. And green in some places. The tape doesn’t stop Stiles from popping a boner. Oh no. But it stops him from _showing_. So that means that his knot strains against the tape and that some veins always get too squished and then they explode and it bleeds everywhere under his skin. He’s also pretty sure his cock hasn’t completely developed like it should either.

The only thing that’s making Stiles hesitate is the fact that, well, he doesn’t know if he might want to have some kids later in life. He doesn’t _think_ so. He wouldn’t wish for any of his kid to become an Alpha like him. And, heck, if he’s going to end up with an Alpha (if he ever ends up in a relationship, but Stiles doesn’t think this is ever going to happen, not with how much of a creep he is) then he wouldn’t even need his cock. Except for sex. Really, this is the only problem there could possibly be. Stiles does want to have sex. He wants to feel good for once in his body. But at the same time… he can’t even imagine how it would feel. His cock has been hurting him for so long that it just doesn’t even seem to be a possibility that it could feel otherwise.

Decision made, Stiles presses the blade against the base of his dick. The skin, too battered by the tape, easily breaks, but then the door to the bathroom opens to reveal a worried father.

“Are you-” John starts only to stop at the sight that greets him. He sees his son, naked, and for the first time in too long, he sees the private parts of Stiles. The injuries there are surprising, yet not. It actually explains a lot. It is easy also to understand what his son was thinking of doing what with the knife in his hand and John is just grateful that he decided to check up on Stiles when he didn’t hear the shower being turned on. The fact that the teen’s eyes are glowing red are also a testament to how desperate Stiles is the moment.

So, forgetting his own distress at seeing his son so close to seriously injure himself, John tries to calm him down. “Okay, kiddo. Do you think you could put the knife down?”

Stiles, fortunately, drops the knife far enough that it won’t hurt either of them before falling down on the floor as big sobs escape his thin frame. “I can’t! Dad, I can’t do this anymore!”

John quickly takes his son in his arms now that the knife is forgotten and rocks him soothingly back and forth. “What is it that you can’t do anymore?” he asks quietly, trying to understand a bit better what’s going on in his son’s mind.

“I’m disgusting!” Stiles cries harder as he shakes in John’s arms. “And I’m! I’m scared!” Stiles nearly chokes on his breath with how much it trembles violently. “I’m a sick Alpha that’s lusting aft- after other A- Alphas and I think about sex all the t- time and it _hurts!_ ”

“Oh my God,” John slips out, horrified that Stiles has been living through all of this and he never said anything to him. Never tried to ask for some advice. And John had been so sure that Stiles had everything under control that he never tried to have an embarrassing conversation with his son to clear some things.

Stiles, of course, hears the exclamation and draws his own conclusions. “I’m sorry!” he sobs. “I’m sorry! I tried to stop! I swear!”

John hugs Stiles closer to him. “Oh, kiddo. It’s fine. It really is. I’m just sorry I didn’t know what you were living through. I don’t want you to feel so bad about yourself, kiddo. I love you no matter what.”

Stiles doesn’t stop crying after that, but John doesn’t move. He gets the impression that Stiles needs get a lot of emotions off of his chest.

***

Stiles hates the hospital. Not only does it remind him of his mom dying when he was ten, but the staff has also prohibited him from any taping. Of course, the purpose of being at the hospital is to get better. He knows his genitals are in dire need of rest from taping and he genuinely wants to get healthy.

But this is shameful. He hates it when Nurse McCall asks him if she can get a look at his cock, no matter how nice she’s being about it. As the days pass, his dick heals more and more and that means that he gets hard easier.

So when Nurse McCall puts on her gloves and gently lifts his cock to see the extent of the damage and to rub a salve to help him heal, he inevitably gets hard. He murmurs apologies every single time and Nurse McCall simply smiles at him. “It’s all right, Stiles. It’s perfectly normal for Alphas to react that way.” Fortunately, his dick still hurts enough that he doesn’t pop a knot on top of things. Plus, it helps that Nurse McCall tries to distract him by talking about everything that doesn’t have a connection to his cock or sexual dynamics.

Still. It’s embarrassing. Not as much as when the doctor comes in to ask all sort of question that Stiles doesn’t want to answer though. His dad is there every single time the doctor comes and when Stiles keeps silent, John only has to clear his throat menacingly and Stiles spills everything the doctor wants to know, even if it makes him feel like a freak of nature.

***

Stiles knows that Nurse McCall is the one behind the whole plot. He knows that she asked her own son to come to the hospital to talk to Stiles just so that he wouldn’t feel so lonely all the time. He is, after all, kind of like on suicidal watch at the moment. What with the hospital refusing to let him leave so that he can continue healing under the watchful eye of the staff.

But in all honesty, Stiles is kind of okay with that now that he has a… friend? He has never really had a friend. At first, he finds it confusing how Scott will just talk and talk and never let up. He keeps prompting Stiles to ask his opinion on this and that and, against all expectations, Stiles opens up a bit.

The real test comes when Scott eventually asks The Question however. “Hey, dude, I don’t want to, like, be insensitive, but… Why are you here?”

Stiles, who has had his legs up against his chest and his arms around his legs to hide any awkward tent, tenses up. He doesn’t really want to answer that question. He’s tired of having to expose himself to everyone. That’s why he answers frigidly. “I tried to cut off my dick.”

Scott freezes. “I’m so sorry. I thought you had the flue or something. My mom always tells me that I open my mouth without thinking. I really shouldn’t have asked.”

Stiles tries to stay mad. He really does. But it’s not possible with how ridiculously adorable Scott McCall is. Honestly. “Why would I come to the hospital if it was only for the flue?”

Scott clearly tries to think hard for a second before shrugging. “I… I don’t know?”

The both of them laugh and Stiles thinks that if he at least has a friend, things could start looking up.


	2. Chapter 2

Stiles is scared that the hospital is just going to let him go home with the instruction to never tape again. He’s scared of going back in public without anything to restrict him.

The hospital does this exact thing, which _sucks_. But, they also give him the phone number of a therapist, a certain Dr. Morrell, that he has to visit as fast as possible. John is actually the one to make the call.

Stiles, for his part, is grateful that he doesn’t have to take care of anything for now. He just has to… to heal. That’s all he has to do. In the privacy of his room. Where no one can look at him.

Yep. He’s not avoiding his issues at all.

***

Dr. Morrell is a beautiful, young woman that seems to be brilliant if the diplomas in her office are to be believed. But, for some unknown reason, there’s something about her that gets on Stiles’ nerves. He’s not sure why, but it could be because he can’t get a read on the woman. She has this permanent smile on her face, though it doesn’t reach her eyes at all, making it impossible to guess what she’s thinking. Worse, he doesn’t smell anything on her. It’s like she’s not even in the same room as Stiles, barely a few feet away from him. At this distance, he should be able to gather enough olfactory information to know what her secondary gender is.

“So, Stiles, is it?” Dr. Morrell asks with that damn creepy smile.

Stiles twitches in his armchair. He knows he would feel naked in front of her even if he had taped (because of course there isn’t any tape to be found in his house at the moment). As it is, he barely resists the need to pull his legs up to hide his crotch. “Yeah?”

Dr. Morrell opens a document on her lap which is about Stiles undoubtedly, but she keeps her eyes on the young man, a pen at the ready in her hand. “So, if I understand correctly, you presented as an Alpha when you were only eleven years old.”

There’s an uncomfortable pause after that sentence and Stiles doesn’t know exactly why there is one. Is the therapist waiting for him to react? Why would he have to? That sentence seemed to be a clear statement, right? “Yes?” Stiles replies, glancing at the clock. Only two minutes have passed since he arrived. He hopes he isn’t going to waste his time here.

“How did you cope with that?” she asks him even though Stiles is pretty sure that the answer to her stupid question is in the fucking document.

“Badly.” He scowls at her, starting to feel his heartbeat quicken. This session is going to be bad, he can feel it. Or, well, it will be if Dr. Morrell doesn’t start sounding smarter real soon.

Shit… Stiles doesn’t have any patience at all. At least, when he taped, it was easier to control his aggressive emotions. Seems like he’s going to have to start meditating again real soon. Freaking hell.

“And so you started using tape to cope,” Dr. Morrell completes the thought as if she didn’t have a very frustrated Alpha in the same room as her. “How did _that_ make you feel?”

Stiles is very close to losing it right this second. Is she only going to ask him how he feels about every fucking aspect of his life?

Anger doesn’t lead to anything, Stiles has to remind himself, so he takes deep breaths, trying to calm himself. How is he supposed to jump back into society without his tape if he reacts at every person that angers him? This is just a fucking appointment. He should be able to deal with this.

“Contained,” he replies as his pulse keeps thrumming strong in his veins. He’s trying to commit himself; he needs to calm down and act normal, but then his cock is starting to harden because he’s so stupidly angry and that is just very, very maddening.

But he has to breathe. He’s an Alpha and this is going to be an aspect of his person until he dies. So, unless he wants to become batshit crazy, he’s going to have to find a way to push through all of these negative feelings. “I felt like… like I finally had a chance at being normal. Like I could maybe even belong in the rest of the world.”

“You don’t think you can belong without your tape?” she pushes.

Stiles takes a second to center himself. He isn’t stupid. He knows that this woman, no matter how irritating she is (or not, damn hormones), she still is supposed to find some kind of solution for him. Besides, he thinks he’s starting to relax. “Yeah. But, like. I can’t belong because without it, I can’t contain myself. I’m always all over the place. I get angry all the time for no reason. I can’t concentrate because I’m so emotional all the damn time. And…”

“And?” Dr. Morrell repeats when Stiles doesn’t continue.

Stiles clears his throat and finally gives in to the need to hide his crotch as he crosses his legs. “And… I’m, like, always hard,” he confesses, his eyes down as he feels shame filling him. “And I’m not even turned on most of the time. It’s just… I feel like an animal,” he says, his voice breaking.

Dr. Morrell gently holds out a box of Kleenex to him and he immediately pulls one out, rapidly wiping at his eyes before any tear can escape. Dr. Morrell puts the box down on the small coffee table that is separating the two, near Stiles if he needs any more tissues. She waits until the young man has composed himself before pursuing her line of questions.

As time passes, Stiles feels himself finally calming down, his previous anger dissipating completely. Like his system is slowly getting used to Dr. Morrell.

“Okay, Stiles,” the therapist eventually says. “I think I now understand your situation a bit better. So, I’ll tell you what I think I’ve gathered and I’ll propose the solutions that you have in front of you. Does that sound good?”

Stiles nods, emotionally worn.

Dr. Morrell looks down at the notes she has been making throughout the session. “Okay. First of all, I want you to understand the curious case surrounding your early presentation. Like you told me, your father is a Beta and your mother was an Alpha, which made their union a bit unusual.

“It’s unusual because Betas and Alphas aren’t normally attracted to each other. The combination often leads to difficulties in reproduction and when a child is born… these children are more likely to have certain problems concerning their secondary gender. The doctors at the hospital must have explained a bit about your situation, I imagine?”

Stiles hums in affirmation. “Yeah… They said something about me having too much alphian hormones, which would be why I presented so young.”

“That’s right. But, just so that you understand better,” she says as she opens the document she’s holding to a new blank page. She clicks her pen open and quickly draws a figure before showing the image to Stiles.

The illustration is a simple line with three circles. The line resembles a cosine arc, or like the back of a camel if the animal had three humps. The circles are at the very top of those bumps, to which his eyes are drawn to.

“This here is an image of how we need to understand the different genders,” Dr. Morrell explains. “These circles here are what we tell you what a gender is. We tell you that an Omega is submissive, that they can self-lubricate and that they can carry children whether they are male or female. Betas are neutral and have a soothing presence. Alphas are aggressive, dominant, have a knot and a big sexual appetite. Now, what’s wrong with this picture, Stiles?”

The young man takes a second to look at the drawing, but the answer is pretty obviously. “What about the rest? I’m guessing not everyone fit into these categories?”

“Exactly,” Dr. Morrell praises the teen, a small real smile graces her face before quickly disappearing. “We can’t definitely say what separates an Omega from a Beta or an Alpha, just like we can’t say what separates a male from a female, even though we think it should be obvious. There are some Omegas that are dominant, some male Betas can give birth and Alphas can be neutral.

“As for you, you are in this section where you’re very close to what we consider an Alpha, but you’re definitely in this no man’s land,” the therapist says as she points with her pen to a part of the line in her drawing that isn’t in a circle.

Stiles takes a second to think. “Okay… so… Do I have some similarities with Betas or Omegas?”

Dr. Morrell sets the document on her lap as she leans back in her chair comfortably.

“You would have to make some more tests at the hospital to have an answer to that question. But, in my opinion, I think that your genes simply make you… aggressively alphian. Too aggressively to be considered normal. And that brings me to one of the solution that could be considered.

“In a case like yours, with how uncomfortable you are with your secondary gender, I normally would consider hormone therapy. That would mean injecting you with betian hormones which would mellow some of your alphian tendencies. But you aren’t a typical Alpha and, like I said, I’m pretty sure that your genes are simply too aggressive for this therapy to work. Your own hormones would fight against the injections and that would make you very sick, which we do not want. Of course, you could make some tests at the hospital to know which ‘abnormal’,” she says as she makes quotes with her fingers, “kind of Alpha you are, to be a hundred percent sure. But I have to say that it would be very unlikely that you share any resemblance to Omegas and Betas considering how young you presented.”

Stiles dejectedly slumps in his chair. Damn… That had sounded awesome until Dr. Morrell almost assured him that the therapy wouldn’t work.

“There is one other solution however. You are not the only Alpha that resents having so many erections. There is a device that I think could help.”

Stiles is instantly all ears. The therapist leans forward towards the teen, her eyes hard as diamond.

“It’s very important that you promise me that you’re going to listen to the rules I give you if you decide to take this solution. And don’t think about lying. I _will_ contact our father and tell him about those rules.”

This sounds very ominous. Stiles nods his head, very curious now.

“Have you ever heard about cock cages?” Dr. Morrell asks him and the unpredictable turn in the conversation gives him whiplash. What the fuck?

“Yeah?” the teen croaks, a bit embarrassed and unsure.

“Good. Many Alphas use them to control the multiple erections they get. It stops the penis from getting too hard, the knot also can’t form, and the device isn’t too constrictive so it isn’t damaging to the genitalia. So,” she says as she writes on a block note. Once she’s done, she rips the page off and hands it to Stiles, who takes it.

“You’re going to ask your father to go to a sex shop so that he can buy you a cock cage. As I wrote, the one you need is one made of silicone and for the use of Alphas only. Anything else won’t do unless it’s for sex.

“Now, for the rules. I ask that you only wear the device three or four days a week maximum, preferably not consecutively. I understand that you feel ill at ease when you’re out in public so, ideally, as soon as you’re home, you should take it off. Also, don’t sleep with it for now. Your genitalia needs to heal for quite some time still.

“We can talk about wearing it more often _if_ you follow the rules I gave you and if your doctor declares there has been enough improvement in your health. Does that sound good?”

Stiles nods, feeling slightly overwhelmed. He’s happy beyond measure that there is something he can do about his situation. He had been scared that he would just have to… cope with absolutely nothing to help. Still. Sending his dad to a sex shop is going to suck. And it’s going to embarrass him to no end.

Dr. Morrell seems to understand what’s going through her patient’s head because her expression softens. “I’m guessing your dad is the one that’ll pick you up?”

Stiles looks at the clock on the wall, noting that they’re at the end of his appointment. “Yeah.”

“I can take a few minutes to explain everything to him if you want me to,” she suggests kindly.

Stiles nods quickly. “Yeah. Yes, please. I would really like that.”

The therapist smiles at him fleetingly. “Alright then. Now, I know that the hospital recommended that you take a session with me, but I don’t know if you feel like you would want to have a few more?”

Stiles has to think for a second. This appointment has greatly helped and he knows that all of his issues aren’t magically fixed. But, on the other hand, he doesn’t know how much his dad can spend on these sessions and, well, he feels rather content now with the answers and the authorisation to a cock cage that he has been given.

“I’ll think about it,” he answers truthfully. He hesitates a moment before adding, “thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Dr. Morrell simply says as if she hasn’t just turned Stiles’ life around for the better.

***

It’s beyond awkward when John gives Stiles the white plastic bag where the cock cage is hidden from view. The air is thick with tension and neither of them know where they should look.

“Thanks,” Stiles mumbles before quickly grabbing the bag and making a hasty retreat to his room. John doesn’t stop him to talk about his feelings like he has started doing ever since the hospital and Stiles is grateful for it. He doesn’t mind talking to his dad. Honestly, it has helped a lot. But that doesn’t mean he wants to talk about what he’s doing to his dick.

Once Stiles is safely hidden in his room, he locks the door. Without any hesitation, he pulls open the bag and takes out the precious package.

Through the plastic casing, the cock cage looks like a circular, black webbing of silicone. Stiles looks at the image above the device which has the illustration of an Alpha cock completely encased in the device except for the gland. It looks perfect.

Stiles opens the plastic casing and pulls the cock cage out of it. He simply holds it in his hand, noting the silky, smooth feel of the silicone against his palm. He really wants to put it on. But that means he has to wash the sex toy. And heck, he could use a shower too. A cold one, just so he can be sure he’ll be able to fit the device on his dick. It does look… tight.

And so Stiles opens his door after having gathered some clean clothes. He makes sure to hide the sex toy between his shirt and jeans before heading to the bathroom.

He quickly enters the shower, bringing the cock cage with him. He cleans both himself and the device in the cold water.

Once out and dry, Stiles puts the sex toy on. The silicone doesn’t feel too tight, very much unlike how the tape had quickly turned out to be. It’s also soft on his skin, which is much appreciated after all the abuse his cock and balls have received.

Stiles is very pleased with how comfortable the device is turning out to be. But more than that, he’s just really happy with how he suddenly feels less self-conscious about his body. He is now properly contained and… finally completely calm.

Stiles looks up in the mirror, now more confident, and he notes one final interesting difference between the sex toy and his old method. With the tape, as useful as it had seemed to be at the time, Stiles had hated seeing it on him. He’d looked like a perverted freak all wrapped up in the clear, sticky plastic. With the cock cage, well…

He kind of looks hot as hell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Clearly this story is taking a life of its own. It should be four chapters... I think. It won't be too long at any rate.
> 
> Also, I just tried to science the whole thing. I mixed some real stuff with some fake stuff and... Well, it clearly wouldn't happen that way, but this is fiction! Let's just enjoy!
> 
> In the next chapter, I plan on having Stiles' reactions to having Scott as a new friend, the cock cage (some sexy times ahead) and the discovery of the supernatural world! Peter will finally make his appearance! :D

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to write something sexy, but... I had to write a bit of the origin first. I still have to get Stiles to Peter, but next chapter will have some fun times ;)


End file.
